Dèjá vu
by Aahz the Chupacabra
Summary: When Randall was banished, he found himself in a town 30 minutes drive away from New Orleans. When Aahz, the owner of the bar Dèjá vu, finds him. Can she help him get back, or will they be killed?
1. Swamp Thing

Dèjá vu  
  
Disclaimer: Gawd why does it matter!  
  
A/N: Ok, this is my first time writing a fanfiction for a kids movie, so don't kill me if I take the plot out of the innocent criteria found in kids movies. And I know that Randall was not banished to Louisiana but that is the whole point of Fanfictions. I have been writing for many years and with each story my ability to write it down and think deeper into it grows, this is the product of a deeper thinking.  
  
Chapter one, Swamp thing.  
  
The full moon's light was playing over the murky waters of Louisiana beau, flickering across the small ripples crated by the cool summer night's wind. The fireflies were dancing among the stars, trying to out shine the lights in the sky as they played in and out from behind the clouds. Aahz pulled herself out off of the ground drawing her knees to her chest, laying down her battered copy The Rover by Mel Odom. Her dark curly hair fell into her face, it was only long enough to come to about the mid-neck, but still long enough for the wind to play it across her heart shaped face. She brushed it back behind her ear with mild agitation, she loved this spot it was so peaceful, it was in this place that she had built her own world to hide from reality, and also Caily had loved this spot too. Aahz remembered a time when her daughter had come here laughing and smiling, as she tried to catch the fireflies in an old jar they had found floating in the water. She remembered when the little girl had caught one and the glow of pure joy that had crept across her face, even after they had to let it go. Caily had been how old then two, three? Was that accident only, two years ago? Aahz didn't look it but she was twenty-eight, she had, had a daughter, her beautiful Caily. Caily had only been four when the accident had taken her, a drunk on his way home from Mardi-Gra. He of course had not been hurt, but her Caily, her beautiful, innocent Caily had been. She had been so badly hurt, and her body so traumatized that she slipped into a coma, a sleep of false promises. Aahz had believed for a time that Caily would open her eyes, Aahz had prayed and promised to take Caily to her favorite spot on the beau, if she would just open her eyes, but she never did. Caily passed away April 4th 2001. Aahz had never gotten over it. She pushed away a small tear that threatened to fall from her dark green eyes. Then softly she herd a sound that came from the bushes behind her, Aahz turned around and saw the bushes being parted by a small boy in a Braves baseball cap.  
  
"Hello Thomas," Aahz greeted, "And hello to you too Mrs. O'Conner." She said as she watched the boy's mother come out behind him.  
  
"Hello yourself Aahz." She said irritably, Mrs. O'Conner had never liked Aahz.  
  
"What have you got there?" Aahz asked getting up and walking towards, the mother and son.  
  
"There was another gator the house! It done come out of that there closet! Mama done whacked it with a shevel!" Thomas exclaimed bouncing up in down, his over sized hat bobbing in time.  
  
"What was an alligator doing in your closet?" Aahz asked quizzically looking up from the hyperactive child.  
  
"It's not fer me ter know! All I know is that he was in my closet and I had ter git him out." As she said this she hefted the 'gator' out from behind her, with a 'umf'.  
  
This is no gator, Aahz thought as she bent down to examine the creature. It was purple, with scattered blue scales from its head to tail. It had three fronds on the top of its head between its eyes, the tips of them were slightly red, it could have been a slightly mutated alligator if it not been for the eight legs with three fingers. Aahz bent down until she was on her knees looking at it. What was that? She thought had it made a noise, she leaned down, trying to be careful in case it was dangerous, no telling if it would wake and bite her.  
  
"Sullivan..." She herd it mutter. Aahz snapped up and was on her feet in a second.  
  
"Mrs. O'Conner, may I dispose of this creature for you?" She asked hurriedly.  
  
"Why would you wanna do that? I aint never done you favor before." The suspicion was heavy in her voice.  
  
"Well, um as you know, there was a storm yesterday." Aahz stammered scrambling for an excuse. "And the bank around the water is muddy and slick, so, you could fall in and then what would you do? There are a lot of gators out there tonight." She finished meekly scratching the back of her head, praying that the older woman would buy the story.  
  
"Yer right, and with my old self that's exactly what would happan, I aint as yioung as I used ter be." The old woman said dropping the things tail, onto the ground. Mrs. O'Conner was not about to put herself in any danger if she could avoid it, she signled to her son, and they left.  
  
Aahz waited a few minutes to make sure they where gone before she did anything, then she snapped into action. First she scooped up her book and tucked it into the small bag she had brought with her slinging that over her back she bent down and gently lifted the things head, then she slid her arm under it's middle and picked it up. The thing was heavier than she had originally expected, she struggled a little under the thing's weight until she built up enough momentum as she began walking out of the beau, to her car. Her car was easily the most expensive thing she owned, next to her house of course, it was a 2002 yellow and hunter green Hummer. Once Caily had died, Aahz found she had a considerable amount of money, from Caily's collage savings account. She had used the money to buy the car, at first she didn't want to use the money, but her old car was totally unreliable, so she decided to use it. As she reached her car, she found she had a problem, she could either try to open the door of the back seat one handed but that would risk dropping the thing. Or she could put the thing down and open door, but that could risk not being able to pick the thing back up at all. She decided to try and open the door while still holding it, it took a cool bit of balancing and maneuvering but she managed it. She carefully laid the thing into her back seat, watching the seat belts, then she got into the front seat and drove home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Randall groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, he suffered a bit of disorientation, then things started to swim into focus. He was in a room, on a bed to be specific, though the covers were disheveled and twisted around him. He assumed it was morning, as there was sunlight streaming through the window. In short every thing looked normal. So why did he feel as if something was wrong. He was laying on his side, when he realized that his sinuses where flooded making it impossible to breath on the 'down hill' side. In an effort to alleviate this situation, he rolled over and....it hit him!! A pounding headache, a nauseous stomach, the works! At first he was afraid he was going to die. Then he was afraid he was going to live. Misery such as this should an end. Groaning and burrowing into the pillow he tried to sort his thoughts. What was going on here what had happened to make him feel so awful? Then it came flooding back to him, Sullivan, Wazowski, the kid, the crazy old woman in the trailer with the shovel. He bolted up right. Big mistake. BIG mistake! Every pain and queasiness he had been feeling slammed into him threefold. With a moan, he fell limply back onto the pillow heedless of the unpleasant sensation this caused him. You could only feel so miserable and Randall had bottomed out. Nothing could make him feel worse. He was going to lay there until his head cleared or he died...which ever came first. Then he herd music, at first he thought he really had died, but then he realized that it was coming from the next room over. Slowly he opened his eyes again and crept off the side of the bed, and onto the soft carpet on the floor. Grasping his head with his upper two hands he staggered to the door, and slowly turned the knob with his lower hand, opening to the door to the living room. The room was huge, with a large beamed ceiling, the walls where a light green, and the fluffy carpet was white, along with the sofa and two chairs. The back of the sofa was facing him, but he could see the stereo and television set in front of it. Now that he thought about it he could here the music more clearly now, he could even make out the soft lyrics, as a soft female voice sang them through the black speakers.  
  
Kiss me out of the bearded barley Nightly, beside the green, green grass Swing, swing, swing the spinning step You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.  
  
Randall walked stealthy forward towards the sofa; careful not to make a sound, in case, the person who owned the house might be somewhere near.  
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight Lead me out on the moonlit floor Lift your open hand Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance Silver moon's sparkling So kiss me  
  
He reached the sofa, and gripped the side of it for support, his legs where still weak and made it hard to support himself. As he looked over the side, he found the owner of the house.  
  
Kiss me down by the broken tree house Swing em upon its hanging tire Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat We'll take the trail marked on your father's map  
  
The woman had curly black hair that was spread out across the pillow that she had one arm tucked under, her legs where pulled up into he stomach and her other arm was clasped to her chest. Her full lips where set into a grimace and her brows where furrowed, she was probably having a nightmare, Randall thought ideally as the woman turned over in her sleep curling up further into herself.  
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight Lead me out on the moonlit floor Lift your open hand Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance Silver moon's sparkling So kiss me  
  
Then he noticed the lights, they were not florescent lights from anything electronic, but where coming from one of the rooms many windows. There was one to the east and one to the west, both where large and topped with a point, but there were mobiles on the attached to the ceiling beams on them. On the west window there was a mobile made of sea glass, the colors where dark, dark blue, and green and red, then the one on the east window was identical, except of the colors where pastel, light green and blue and pink. The light from the sun came through the glass and danced across the room, and onto the woman, the colors played across her face, as soon as one color had moved on another took its place. As he followed one color, light blue, on its was around the room, he noticed a picture, it was a small girl, she could have been no more than three, she was easily the most beautiful child he had ever seen. She had short blond hair, the color of fresh golden straw, was in tight curls, just like the woman he had just seen only a different color. Her face was heart shaped and tan from playing in the yard, she was wearing a plain white dress that hung loosely on her small frame and her eyes were a bright eerie blue, and there was a smile of pure joy on her face. In her hands she held a jar with four glowing fireflies, he could see the beau in the background and the bright full moon. As he drew closer to the picture the telephone rang, and he blended into the background.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aahz jumped up on the third ring, the long T-shirt she was wearing came down to her knees, but at the sudden jump it flew up to mid-thigh. She quickly pushed in down and rushed to her telephone hanging on the wall, she pushed the speaker button on the dial of the phone.  
  
"Erm, yes can I help you?" She asked clearing her throat.  
  
"Baby? That you? Its Lucy." The motherly voice answered from the speaker.  
  
"I know Lucy, I'd recognize your voice anywhere." Aahz said brushing her hair back, it had fluffed forward as she had lunged towards the phone.  
  
"Good, are you coming into day? You don't sound well." Lucy's concerned voice called.  
  
"I'm not. I'm sorry but I can't come into day. Can you and Jewels handle the Dèjá vu?" She asked.  
  
"Of course hun." Cam the answer, "But can you tell me what's the matter?"  
  
"I-" her voice faltered just for a second. "I found something, in the beau, I'm not sure what it is, but Mrs. O'Conner beat the hell out of it with a shovel, I couldn't let her kill the poor think, I felt so sorry for it."  
  
"The beau?" Then she seemed to realize something. "Oh! You poor thang. And with a shovel you say? That sounds like her, the thang probably won't wake up for a couple of days-"  
  
Aahz heard something, 'I don't think so.' The voice said.  
  
"Lucy, I'll call you back later." She said, no sooner had she herd 'Goodbye.' She pressed the off button.  
  
"Hello?" She called, when she got no reply she rushed towards, the room where she had put the thing. It was her room, she had let the thing sleep on her bed because the thing was far larger than she had thought it was. She remembered the large sore on the back of its head, she had but a wrap around it and hope the scales beneath it would not ripe off when the time came to take off the wrap. She quickly opened the door and was greeted with an empty room. "Oh, shit, where is it."  
  
"Hes right here." Came a voice from behind her.  
  
A/N: well what do you think. The song is Kiss me by Sixpence none the richer, I really liked it, and since you can hear background music I thought I'd add it in. 


	2. Working things out

Dèjá vu  
  
Disclaimer: I don't have a job, I don't have money, and I am currently living in a refrigerator box outside of Sam's Club living off of free samples and a water fountain, you do the math.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. And a special note to my new, co-conspertor/writer/background information for this story, Pitbull lady, thanks a million!  
  
Chapter two, Working things out.  
  
"Ack!" Aahz yelled jumping back, "What are you doing up?!"  
  
"Oh, I'm just lazing around." He said ideally sizing her up, looking around he saw the back door and decided to run for it. "Now if you'll excuse me I really must be going."  
  
Aahz blinked, where the thing was only a second before, there was nothing now well there was that wrap she had put around his head, but other than that he had just disappeared, then the back door creaked open and she heard steps going down the porch.  
  
"No! Don't go out there!!" Aahz's voice carried outside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Randall paid the voice no heed, he just kept on walking threw the yard, glancing back he couldn't tell that there was anything to worry about so he dropped his camouflage, and he thought he was out that is until he herd the growl. He turned around slowly and came face to face with one of Louisiana's hell hounds. The dog was merle spotted with tan and black patches all across its hide, its glassy blue eyes where fixed on Randall's, and its teeth where bared and ready to bite.  
  
"Ah ha." His voice cracked a little, "Nice puppy, good little dog." Randall said as he began his slow retreat backwards towards the house and presumed safety then suddenly the dog took action barking and snapping, Randall turned to run back into the house, but the dog jumped in front of him, sliding a little on the dew slick grass. He turned again and the dog was in front of him, every where he turned the dog seemed to be in front of him, Randall lowered his body so that his underbelly was not open to attack. Then it began its advance, stalking up to him, it never once stopped barking. Suddenly with out realizing he had done it, Randall found himself pressed against the wall of the house, the dog had cornered him and now Randall had no way out.  
  
"Louis!" The woman's voice rang out as she jumped the porch rail and hit the ground at a run, "That's enough! Down boy! Desisto! Desisto! (A/N: desisto is Latin for stop it is pronounced Deesistoo, the ee's like green and the oo's like goo.)  
  
She jumped between the two and loomed over the dog and then said in a commanding voice, "Louis, desisto." The dog looked at his owner then at Randall then at his owner and stalked off into the shadows. Randall could see the red light reflected in the dog's eyes and knew that if he took off now the dog would hunt him down, and there would be nothing the woman could do about it. He cleared the fear out of his throat, and said, "Maybe we should take this inside."  
  
***An hour later***  
  
"So let me get this straight Randall," Aahz said handing him a cold, fizzing glass of coke, "You got banished?"  
  
"Haven't I said that three times already?" He took a sip of the drink, found he liked it and took a longer swig.  
  
"Yeah, this is just new to me, I mean I always thought monsters where fake. I remember when I was a kid, the one that scared, well tried to, was a big green thing with claws." Aahz sat down in the chair across from the couch.  
  
"What do you mean tried to?"  
  
"Well I don't scream, never have, never plan to, it's a weird mental state of mind, psychological mumbo jumbo, major mo jo, metal block....thing." She shook her head, "don't worry I don't understand either, I can yell my head off but not scream. Caily on the other hand did, I remember when she used to crawl into my bed when she got scared of her monster in the closet, she said he was big and blue, with purple spots, I thought he sounded cute." Then she noticed the expression on Randall's face, his head was lowered and his teeth were bared, a look of pure and uncontrolled fury was mirrored across his face, his scales had even turned a darker shade of purple and were puffed out so he looked twice his normal breadth. "Um, Randall?"  
  
"Sullivan!" He growled, cracking his knuckles, he snapped his teeth once in agitation and then calmed down, his scales and color returning to their normal color.  
  
"Who, oh! That monster who banished you, yeah, post traumatic stress disorder gets us all the time, just take deep breaths." She leaned forward and patted him on the back lightly.  
  
"Listen I've done a lot of things I am not proud of, kidnapping, attempted murder, conspiring against a world, but hey, it was all done with the best intentions." He shrugged. "But that's was the road to hell is paved with."  
  
"Yeah so, just because its paved like that, doesn't mean you have to walk down it. Now what time is it," Aahz looked up to her cat clock, and saw that it was eight o'clock in the a.m. "the bar opens at nine, I think I will go to work today, the Monk should be in today anyway."  
  
"The Monk?" Randall asked quizzically looking up.  
  
"Yeah he is a regular, he doesn't work for me but he does our finances for free drinks and makes my life a whole lot easier." She walked into the kitchen to get Louis's food, Randall heard the clinking of metal and dog food.  
  
"Wait work for you, the bar what do you mean?"  
  
"I am the proud owner of the Dèjá vu, and I along with Lucinda aka Lucy, am the bar tender and waitress, and Julius aka Jewels is the cook and bouncer. Once again the Monk does our finances and does a damn good job to, I hate all that paper work." She stuck out her tongue and wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Anyway do you want to come into work, I can see it all now, get a free drink with each monster you bring in."  
  
"Hey I'm not a sideshow!" Randall crossed his arms in indignation.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you won't be the strangest sight on old Bourbon street, on a Saturday at that! The regulars won't say a thing to you, and the tourists will think your in costume, so try not to look conspicuous" She opened the back door and laid down the food and fresh water, she scratched Louis on his head and smiled at the simple pleasure.  
  
"I won't be-I mean how exactly am I not supposed to look conspicuous?" Randall said, a frighting image flashed across his brain of a human who looked odder than himself he shivered slightly at the thought. No humans all look the same, he decided finally.  
  
"Just walk around and don't look like you've just eaten a bag of pot. Now hold on, I've gotta go get dressed." She walked into her room shutting the door.  
  
"Pot?" Randall asked himself, he looked at the back door, and it was glass so he could see through it and sure enough there was Louis. Randall recognized the breed as a Catahoula. He had been warned when he was trained to be a scarer, there was even a special session where they had to be able to recognize some of the more dangerous breeds of pets that humans owned and the Catahoula had been one of the top ten. "Stupid mutt." He muttered and walked up to the door, he stuck out his forked tongue at the beast, and rolled his eyes, "probably doesn't even know that there is glass between us. Do you, you stupid-" suddenly the dog started to bark like mad, surprising Randall so much that he jumped back, slipped on the carpet and slid into Aahz's bedroom door.  
  
Aahz hearing the bang and barking opened the door, seeing Randall on the floor, she bent down. "Please don't antagonize Louis if he sees you as a threat there is really nothing I can do." Aahz had put on her feel-good- about-myself pants, tight black leather with slightly flared bottoms, she had her red bar shirt on, the shirt said Dèjá vu, have you been here before? The shirts came in a variety of colors, red, green, black, white, orange, purple, and blue, but today felt like a red day. Likewise instead of bothering with her curly ringlet hair, she just pulled it back with a matching red scrunchie. She had quickly applied some make up, light mascara, concealer and shiny red lip-gloss just the basics, so that she'd look mysterious and beautiful in the dim lights of her bar. "Now are we ready to go?"  
  
"Sure." Randall got up and the duo proceeded out the front door.  
  
A/N: Sorry that it took a little while, my computer wouldn't load anything up! Darn it......stupid cow comm 


	3. Welcome to N'awlins!

Dèjá vu  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing...well I am particle owner of the Kick-an- elf Inc. if you are interested in joining this cult-I mean organization contact me via e-mail.  
  
A/N: I'm trying to get into the habit of one chapter in a week, if you have any ideas contact me once again via e-mail.  
  
Chapter three, Welcome to N'awlins  
"We have arrived!" Aahz called, they had indeed arrived, she had parked her car across the street, from a building sitting on the coroner. The building was covered with ivy, it looked old and in need of repair, but the bright green ivy made it catch the eye and hold it just long enough to read the gold letters above the door, Dèjá vu, have you been here before? The phrase was becoming all too familiar to Randall. There were several black curly wired and matching chairs, there was a green awing over them and it too had ivy over it cascading down it.  
  
"Ok so I just get out of the car, you don't want me to blend or anything?" Randall asked once more, he was just about to get out of the car but the though had come to him once again.  
  
Aahz sighed and turned in her seat, "Yes just get out, besides if you do, do that weird chameleon thing, your head warp will still be there, now that would be noticed...or at least during the day." She got out of the car Randall shook his head.  
  
"If I get caught and put on the dissection table, I swear I'll-"  
  
"What? Haunt me? You'll be dead not much you can do after that. Now come on!" She grabbed his upper arm and started to walk across the street. A red sports car crested the small hill and sped down it. The driver, a man with hair the color of corn bread and eyes the blue of corn flowers. Was coming down to New Orleans for his two weeks of vacation. He wasn't looking at the woman and the monster crossing the road, and probably would have hit them, if he hadn't heard the yell. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOIN'!" The head driver's head whipped back to look forward; he had been watching a hot red head in a leather mini skirt walk by, just in time to stop. The person who yelled turned out to an equally hot woman with black curly hair, and something else, maybe a weird dog. He slammed on the brake and his car stopped about a foot from the odd duo. "If you wanna drive like that go back to New York, jackass!" She kicked the front of his car so hard that the bumper dented. The driver looked stunned and then drove off in a rage thinking about how much getting the dent fixed would cost him and if it would ruin his vacation if it did, well he'd think about that later.  
  
As soon as the driver was out of sight Aahz yelled, "OW! OW! OW! That hurt, what a jackass he was gonna hit us!" She sucked in her breath and limped towards the bar.  
  
"Why did you do that, we could have just moved." Randall pointed out, "He would have probably hit us."  
  
Suddenly a voice came from behind them. "Aahz has a lot of reasons for what she does, and most of them don't make any sense, that one however did." Randall and Aahz turned around and came face to face with the Monk. He did indeed have on a monk's robe, and the hood was pulled up shadowing the lean face underneath it, but despite the shadows Randall could still see the dark hair and smooth face behind it, the shadows made the face look hallow, just like a statue.  
  
"Hi Monk, great to see you, care for a drink and some business?" Her greeting was cheerful, and she was not at all surprised by his dramatic appearance.  
  
"Sure why not, the morning is bright, the sky is blue and I remain sober as of yet!" He began walking past Aahz and Randall, then he seemed to realize something, he paused and then turned back around facing them."Oh forgive me, I forget my manners, I am Monk and you are?" He offered his had to Randall.  
  
"Randall." They shook hands and once again Monk began his way into the bar, the bell above the door chimed as the Monk walk in, and simultaneous yells of "Hi Monk!" rang out.  
  
"See I told you, you wouldn't be noticed." And then she walked into the bar and Randall followed suit.  
  
"Is that guys name really Monk?" Randall asked.  
  
"Could be, we aren't entirely sure, and if he doesn't want to tell us then well that's his business not ours."  
  
As they entered the bar, Randall subconscious brought up the thought, Have I been here before? He quickly pushed the thought back. The bar's walls where a deep rich blue, there were several curly wired tables, and matching chairs, just like the ones outside. There was a stage at the back with the accustom speakers and lights above it, there was a sign in the middle that read, Sunday night Jazz band playing 8-10 pm, and Week nights 7-9 pm open mic.. Around the stage there were three black leather couches arranged with dark green throws and pillows. The actual bar was on the right side, it had a deep mahogany top with a glossy well-polished finish, there was a menu above the bar, and black high stools arranged around it. The Monk was already there sitting on one of the stools and chatting with a portly Jamaican woman who was cleaning a glass, she noticed Aahz and called over, to her. The woman was waring an identical shirt to Aahz with the exception that it was purple instead of red, she had a small black apron on, the kind that Aahz would have to put on soon. The woman's face was not beautiful but not ugly either. It was caught in that plain of ordinary. Her most distinct feature was her eyes, bright and happy and full of laughter, that also complemented the creasless forehead, that told everyone that the woman had never been unhappy and if she had then she didn't dwell on it long enough for it to show. The only lines on her face were the ones around her mouth from smiles.  
  
"Suguh! I thought you was watching the thing-" She saw Randall at Aahz's side, "oh well how you doin?" The woman bent over the bar and look directly at Randall.  
  
"Still livin'" He said rubbing his head.  
  
The woman gave a hearty laugh, her sparkling eyes lit up with delight she nodded her head approvingly. "You'll fit in fine here."  
  
"Hey Lucy, can you hand me my slave band?" Aahz walked through the door to the bar, "Randall if you'll just have a seat next to the Monk?"  
  
Lucky walked over to the little hooks on the wall be hind her next to the bottles of booze and the giant mirror that was behind them. "Here ya' go suguh. I don't know why you call it that though, you own this here bar."  
  
"Because," She gave a long dramatized sigh, "It is a symbol of my oppression!" She raised a fist at the opposing ceiling. "Those corporate bastards will be the first against the wall when the revolution comes!" There was a roar of 'here here!' from the few patrons in the bar.  
  
"Did I hear somebody plotting?" the voice came from a small window in the middle of the wall behind the bar, the booze and the mirror behind it were shaped perfectly to it. So when the man's head popped into it wearing one of those funny paper hats that some cooks wore, it made you want to turn around to check the wall behind you. "Miss. Aahz, I thought you wasn't comin into work today."  
  
"Change of plans Jewels my boy! You got those grills runnin?"  
  
"Sure nuff' I just fired um' up! They is rip roaring and raring to go!" His voice was excited, anybody who knew Julius knew that his one passion was cooking, and he did it well, that's why he became a cook, but because of his up bringing, his family didn't have enough money to get by so he didn't even have a high school diploma. He had, had to drop out to get a job to support them, but then Aahz came to town, and had needed a cook, she had promised good wages if he worked hard. As an interview she asked him to cook a meal, he did, and after she had taken the third bite, she hired him, that was eight years ago and now Julius sent money to his family and he had a house of his own. He was fearlessly loyal to Aahz, and if somebody set eyes to be rude or unkind to her, he'd send them out the door flying to land on their rears. Julius was tall and packed with muscles, he had arms the size of small sport utility, and wasn't afraid to use them, even if was wearing an old white grease stained apron. "Good." Aahz replied, then she turned to Randall, "You up for some breakfast Big Easy style?"  
  
"No." Randall said, he didn't want to tempt fate another time by eating something that might kill him, but his stomach betrayed him.  
  
"Thought so." She said cocking an eyebrow. "Jewels fry up some head and tail for our esteemed visitor."  
  
"Gottcha." He said and his head disappeared from the window.  
  
"Head and tail?" Randall asked.  
  
"Don't worry you'll love it, it's a bit spicy thought." Aahz waved at him and looked behind him as something caught her eye, the bell above the door chimed, as the door was slammed open.  
A/N: I'll have another chapter up within this week I promise! I've got a great idea for the next chapter, but I need to put it into the next chapter for dramatic effect. So review please. There might be some strong language in the next chapter so, watch out for those of you with weak ears.....no, wait um, eyes maybe? Yes! That's it, eyes. 


	4. We've got a flyer!

Dèjá vu  
  
Disclaimer: Hingle fingle dingle doo!  
  
A/N: Yes, this one has a lot of potential I can feel it! I'm sorry that it took awhile for me to get these up but, **goes into Gandalf persona** I was delayed....  
  
Document Manager -The uploading process is not to be taken lightly. **brandishes arrow cursor**  
  
Aahz: **Cowers in fear** Ack! I'm sorry I called it a stupid bastard machine! I'm sorry I'll never do it again!  
  
Document Manager: See that it doesn't. **puts away arrow cursor, and walks into that door way in cyber space, back to its FanFiction domain.**  
  
Sorry I couldn't resist! I love LOTR, and I'm currently writing one, read it whenever it comes out!  
  
Chapter four, We've got a flyer!  
  
All heads, including Randall's turned to face the door. In barged corn bread and cornflower, the crazy driver. Aahz recognized him at once and quickly came from behind the counter, hitching one of her best smiles onto her face to deal with this trash.  
  
"Well hello there, can I help you? Would you like a table, or perhaps the bar is more your style?" Aahz was still smiling, though her eyes held no laughter.  
  
"Yeah you can help me you psycho bitch!" The man growled. All the eyes in the bar glared daggers at the stranger, this early in the morning the only ones here where the regulars who had been coming to the bar since Aahz had opened it. They all thought that she was one of their own, and would be damned if some street punk was going to be rude to her. Most of them had even gone to little Caily's funeral. They'd all loved the little girl because Aahz always brought her into the bar in the morning, she'd wear a little apron and help hand out straws and sometimes she'd take out her little broom and sweep though she usually made more of a mess than she helped.  
  
"I'm sorry," Her smile slipped a notch, "Do I know you?" She was putting on her best ditz act reserved for only the lowliest scum bags.  
  
"You should, I'm Adam Chavis, the guy who's car you just totaled!" His eyes where wide with anger his nostrils where flared out, and the ends of them were white. "I wanna speak with your manager! I want you fired!"  
  
Suddenly one of the regulars voice's called out, "Aahz owns this Bar! And you'd best watch your tone!"  
  
Aahz smiled and nodded thanks in the guy's direction "He is right, I started this business eight years ago, and I hardly think your car was totaled."  
  
"Hardly? HARDLY!! You and that damned thing over there," He pointed an angry finger at Randall who slid off of the stool, and snaked over to him. "Totaled it it'll take at LEAST five hundred to fix!"  
  
Randall stood up in front of the guy, eye to eye, "Listen buddy, we didn't do anything! You we going to hit us!"  
  
"You should have moved!" He growled.  
  
"It was a crosswalk there where signs! What's the matter? Can't read?" Randall's fronds were practically standing on end; this guy was that pig- headed.  
  
"Listen Adam," Aahz voice purred, she placed a hand on Randall's and Adam's chests and parted them, "I don't want you to come in here and start something you can't handle now if there is anything I can do within reason maybe a drink-"  
  
Adam cut her off, he slid an arm around her waist, he had of course noticed her curvaceous body, "I can think of two things," His voice was smooth and had a sickly oily sound to it. "one you can pay the damages of my car, or two, you can buy me a drink and then," His hand slid down from her waist and he gave her rear a squeeze. The sound of chairs being pushed back filled the room, every one of the patrons was standing up and they looked furious. The Monk had turned over his stool, and Julius who had herd the commotion from the kitchen slammed the door from the kitchen open with a resounding bang. And was stomping over to the guy rolling up the sleeves on his yellow Dèjá vu shirt. Aahz gave Adam a viscus smiled, smoothly stepped out of his grasp and clocked him in the nose. There were a few things Aahz was proud of in this world and one of them was her right hook. The man sailed back his nose bleeding and broken, Aahz was no push over, as he fell he hit Julius and Julius as no feather weight the large Cajun man grabbed Adam's shoulders and looked to Aahz.  
  
"Julius, I believe we have ourselves a flyer." Aahz walked over to the door and held it open bowing and extending her arm out the door.  
  
"I believe we do." Jewels walked over holding the man above the ground and then threw him ceremoniously out the door, where he landed on his face in the sidewalk. He tipped his paper hat at Aahz and walked back into the kitchen dusting off his hands as he did so. "Lucy!" Aahz called, "That's one for the wall!"  
  
"Sure is hun." Lucy came from behind the counter and walked to the left side wall where written in black permanent marker was the 'Flyer List.' This list was divided into who, when, how many time flown and why. There weren't that many names on the list but Adam Chaivs was added one tall mark was placed next to his name, the date and time was written and the reason was 'groping.'  
  
Randall stood there in the middle of the bar with a look on his face that said, what the hell just happened here? Al the people at the bar had resumed their seats though some still glared out of the door and others were laughing. Randall walked back up to the bar and plopped down next to Monk who had righted his seat and was back to his mug.  
  
"What just happened?" He asked.  
  
"Well I'd say one of our Lord's converters just committed a sin and Aahz has righted it in an earthly fashion." He answered not looking up from his beer. When he all got was silence, he said, "That guy just grabbed Aahz's rear and she punched him in the nose, breaking it I hope, and had Julius toss him out."  
  
"I thought so." He was dazed by the hole affair, he had been expecting to throw the man out himself, but had not predicted anything other than that, the human world was indeed strange, and he was with some of the strangest.  
  
A/N: sorry its so short I promise a long one next chapter, I wasn't sure what to say with the hole groping thing, butt is too childish, ass is too strong, posterior and glutinous maximus are too scientific, but rear seemed to work. Next chapter Randall gets his first taste of Cajun food, some good ol' head and tail! ^_~ REVIEW!! YOU HAVE TO I COMMAND IT! So say I! 


	5. Tac

Dèjá vu  
  
Disclaimer: **sings** Isn't it ironic? I think you should kno-w, that I don't own this I'm not that low! But I own Aahz and her crew! If you steal them I'll find yo---u.  
  
A/N: How come I got no reviews for my last to chapters I am shocked and dismayed!  
  
Chapter five, Tac  
  
That bitch! That psycho bitch! Adam Chavis thought angrily, couldn't believe what had just happened. He pulled himself up off of the sidewalk; there was a little spatter of blood where his nose had hit it. Cautiously he reached a tentative hand to his face, he could feel the scrapes from where the sidewalk had rubbed against it, his curious fingers crawled slowly across his face, fearing the worst. And it was, his nose was broken and slightly crooked from what he could feel. He staggered over to where he had parked the car, and slammed the door as hard as he could as he jumped inside. He pulled down the mirror so he could see his face, he winced at the sight, and then his eyes blazed with hatred. His face was a mess blood and scrapes all over it making his face resembled raw meat, his nose however was the worst. He recalled ideally an episode of the Brady Bunch he had watched at as a child, the one where Marsha had broken her nose so it looked flat. His nose resembled that with the exception that it was bloody, and had a jagged scrap down the middle and it was crooked. He reached up and braced himself, he gripped his nose with his fingers taking a deep breath, and he straighted his nose with a series of cracks and pops. He cried out in pain and anger and a passing woman looked at him like he was crazy, then she walked up to the car. Even at a distance Adam could see the pity in her face.  
  
"You alright mister?" She asked, taking another step, towards him.  
  
Adam was furious, his face hurt, his nose hurt, he was humiliated, and this stupid woman had the nerve to ask him if he was all right. "Lady," He said calmly, but even he could feel the rage, underlying his voice. "If you don't get out from in front of my car I'll run you over and then back up and do it again." He reached the hand that wasn't clutching his broken nose and cranked the ignition. The woman jumped out of the way and took off running down the street.  
  
"Glad you see it my way." He muttered, and then his thoughts went back to the woman Aahz, he was utterly bewildered as to why the woman had turned him down, he knew he was not as good looking as his brother. But he was still handsome, with his corn bread hair and cornflower eyes. His brother on the contrary was a complete opposites, his brother was dark and handsome, he was dashing and quick to think. He even owned his own successful cooperation, 'Tac's computer and electronics.' The only thing that gave them away as brothers was their eyes.  
  
Then Adam registered something, his brother, if anyone could help him he could. Adam jerked open his glove compartment and grabbed his cell phone. He punched in the numbers, and let it ring. It rang once, twice, "Come on come on." He muttered drumming his hands on the steering wheel; someone picked it up on the fourth ring.  
  
"Hello this is Mr. Chavis's secretary, how may I help you?" Said a pleasant female voice.  
  
"Put Tac on the phone." He demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Chavis is in a meeting right now but if I can take a message I'll make sure he calls you."  
  
"Betty you know damn well he is not in a meeting now put my brother on the phone NOW!" He banged his fist on the steering wheel hitting the horn and starling the group of people passing by.  
  
"Mr. Adam!" The secretary Betty exclaimed. "I didn't know it was you, I'll tell him right away hold on."  
  
Adam once again drummed his fingers. He remembered Betty, the girl was dumb as a stump but I hot little number who always wore mini skirts, Tac had hired her just because of that. Adam also knew that everyone else who worked for his brother hated her, because she got better pay than all of them, all because of those late nights she worked. Adam sneered, and then he heard the phone pick up.  
  
"What is it now Adam?" His brothers voice was cool and oily, but none the less annoyed at the interruption from his 'business meeting.'  
  
"I'm down in New Orleans."  
  
"I know you told me before you left."  
  
"This stupid woman, totaled my car, when she and this lizard snake thing jumped in front of my car."  
  
His brother's voice became more alert then. "Lizard snake thing? What did it look like?"  
  
"I don't know, about twelve feet long, eight legs, it was walking on four, and I think it used the other four as arms."  
  
"Really," the voice drawled, "and what did you call me for brother."  
  
Adam knew that tone, his brother was interested but was trying to hide it. "Well that woman broke my nose and her goon threw me out of her bar so my face got scraped up, I'm a mess, and I need you down here to help me."  
  
"Why Adam," the voice said in mock surprise. "If I didn't know better I'd say you had revenge on your mind."  
  
"You read it perfectly. But I need you to bring something to take care of that thing like a nine, the thing looks rabid or something."  
  
"I do have a month's worth of vacation time. But no guns I have something special planned. I'll be down there tomorrow." He hung up. Adam grinned evilly, his brother always had a plan, and he drove back to his hotel to await Tac's arrival.  
  
**New York**  
  
Tac grinned evilly as he set down the receiver. He didn't know it, but the grin he was giving now mirrored the one his brother had.  
  
Tac did have something planned. The family that lived next door to him had a kid. A little boy, he couldn't remember the kid's name but he thought it was Johnny. Tac always came home late and every time he got out of his car there would be a scream, coming from the house, that is until lately, now there was laughter. Tac couldn't understand it. So a few nights ago, he had come home a little earlier and snuck up to the kid's window had peaked in. What he saw made him come home early every night since. A little green ball like creature with one huge eye, sharp teeth and claws came out of the closet, before it shut the door Tac saw a building on the other side, just briefly but it was still there. The thing had told a few jokes made the kid laugh and left, and once again Tac had seen the building on the other side. Tac knew people who would pay top dollar for this information or at least a specimen. He had planned to capture the thing, when the Carson's, that was the name of the family, went on a vacation of their own, and that started today. It was perfect, he couldn't ask for better timing. He would break in to the kid's room, wait for the monster, grab it and be on the next plane for Louisiana by morning. He got out of his desk grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door. He stopped by Betty's desk and said. "I'm taking my vacation time, starting now."  
  
"But sir, you can't-" She began.  
  
"I can do what ever I want, I own this place." He walked out the door smiling, Betty looked after him and a shiver ran down her spine, there was something about his grins that made her feel this ay, like someone was walking over her grave.  
  
A/N: Sorry Randall wasn't in this one yall' he'll be in the next one I just have to set up some villains! R&R!! 


	6. Something to reveal

Dèjá vu  
  
Disclaimer: If only, if only...  
  
A/N: STILL no reviews? With the exception of Pitbull lady (Thank you hun! ^_^), who sent her's via e-mail I don't have a single one! Argh, I feel so used. If she wasn't reading I'd stop writing, well no that's a lie, I've gone too far to come back now.  
  
Chapter six, Something to reveal  
  
"You expect me too eat that?" Randall exclaimed looking down at the plate of crawfish Julius had brought him, his fronds where standing on end from shock.  
  
"And what's wrong with it?" Jewels asked looking down at him with his arms crossed, he hated it when people complained about his food.  
  
"Well look at it!" He said exasperatedly. He picked one up and sniffed it; Lucy leaned forward over the counter, and looked at the plate then looked up at the monster.  
  
"Oh, shugh." She said then leaned back and called to Aahz. "Hun did you ask him if he was blood to anything here?" Randall had filled the others in on his story or most of it. He had skipped a few parts but Aahz didn't say anything, that was his business not hers.  
  
Aahz turned around, she was pouring Randall a glass of milk, he'd need it in a minute. "No I didn't, I didn't figure too, why?" She turned around and nearly dropped her glass of milk. "Oh, dear I forgot, Randall are you blood- sorry related-to anything here?"  
  
"Huh? No why?" Randall glanced inquiringly up at her, by this time the Monk had leaned in.  
  
"Because," Monk answered for her, "they look a little like you." He sat back down in his stool and drank a little from his glass, then went back to the figures on the paper in front of him that were the Dèjá vu's taxes.  
  
"What?!? The do not!" Randall was aghast "They look nothing like me!"  
  
Aahz came over to the counter. "Then prove it, eat one"  
  
Randall held up one of the crawfish, "How?"  
  
"You bite off the head and tail, suck out the juice, peel off the skin and eat the meat. Oh and here you'll need this." She set down the glass of milk. "Those are hot you know."  
  
Randall huffed and just stuck the whole thing in its mouth, a bit of hot sauce dripped down his chin and he wiped it away annoyed. He didn't have to worry about the shell; he could eat bones if he wanted, they had worse things back in his world. The crawfish turned out to be pretty good, they were crunchy, and he liked that. But they were also soft and the meat had a soft flavor. There was something else to it, but it was kind of hard to place, wait, it was getting stronger, and it was kind of spicy, what was it; it got stronger and hotter until--  
  
"ACK!" Randall grabbed the glass of milk and downed it. "Are you trying to kill me!?!"  
  
Lucy and Aahz burst into laughter, and through that Randall caught Aahz saying, "Told you it was hot."  
  
Jewels looked smug and turned to face the laughter; "I still got it." He said he looked smug but there was a glimmer of pride in his eyes that only came when he got praise for his cooking, and the best praise a Cajun cook can get is when an eater downing a glass of liquid two seconds after they tried the food.  
  
Aahz brushed a tear of laughter out of her eye. "That was the same expression Caily gave me when I first gave her that." Then her smile vanished suddenly and she turned to refill Randall's glass.  
  
After popping another critter in his mouth, he asked. "Who is Caily?"  
  
Aahz froze, as did everyone else, no one said anything, until Aahz turned back around she set down the glass of filled milk, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Randall sensed that he might have asked the wrong question. When she opened her eyes again, it looked like she was wearing a veil of eminence sorrow. She was trying to hide it as best she could but anyone could see it, it was in her eyes, they where like dark smooth green stones at the bottom of a river bead, shimmering as the water rolled across them. Julius put one hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Caily," She began. "is-was my daughter."  
  
"The one from the picture?" He asked wishing that he had not.  
  
"Yes, Caily was four years old when she died. A drunk hit her on his way home from Mardi Gars; my ex-husband David was driving her home. I remember because I always have to work late on Fat Tuesday. Caily had gotten tired and I had asked David to take her home, he didn't want to but I-" her voice quavered a little. "I insisted that she be taken home, it was getting rowdy, and I didn't want her to get hurt here. The drunk that hit her died in he impact, but he hit it just so Caily got hurt and didn't die, not right away anyway. She was badly hurt the ambulance rushed her to the hospital. David was knocked out by the air bag; so, I got the call from the police. That call is the worst thing any mother can ever get." She broke off and leaned into Julius using him for support, he wrapped his arms around her like a big brother would a little sister, who has just awakened from a nightmare, he rubbed her back in a small gesture of comfort, it was the only thing he could do.  
  
"I got to the hospital as quickly as I could, but not quick enough, by the time I got there she had already slipped into a coma, she died a little while later. By that time though David had left me, the only reason he ever stuck around was because of Caily, but, he didn't even come to her funeral. He didn't love us. He just didn't want to pay alimony payments. I got the divorce papers in the mail along with a picture of him and his new bride-to- be. I haven't seen him sense. He left all of his stuff here though every single one of those damn doors he worked on." Aahz got up and wiped her eyes, she hadn't shed any of the tears, but they were still there. "But I've gotten over him, I just never have gotten over Caily's death, I always expect her to be there when I get home, smiling like she used to when the twilight's light hit the dark mobile, in the western window."  
  
Randall sat there and thought to himself as he munched absently on the crawfish, how had this woman come over so much and still persevered. He gained a sudden respect for Aahz, because as it turned out they were not so different after all.  
A/N: There you go sorry it is so short, but I couldn't think of a way to end it. R&R! 


	7. Captured

Dèjá vu  
  
Disclaimer: I can fix that.  
  
A/N: **annoyed sigh** REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU!  
  
Chapter seven, Captured.  
  
"Sulley listen you gotta lighten up, the factory is doing great what's there to worry about?" Mike said as they made their way to the door that had just come down. The eastern sea bored for America had just come on line and Mike was going into the usual room. The boy's name was Johnny Carson, and he always filled Mike's quota.  
  
"I dunno Mike something just feels," He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "wrong, I think. Be careful."  
  
"I will, I will, remember you big fur-ball, kids aren't toxic and it is a lot easier to make them laugh, then it is to scare them."  
  
"I know but-" Sulley began.  
  
"Not another word, you here that?" He paused for a second. "That's the sound of my audience awaiting, I'm on." He walked to the door dragging his stool behind him. He opened the door, in a dramatic swinging motion, and walked into the room. "Hey kid he-eres Mikey!" he got no answer, he walked slowly to the bed, there was a lump in the bed so somebody was there "Hey kid? Kid?" he shook the lump, then before he could react someone threw back the covers and jumped up advancing on him.  
  
"Surprise!" The man ran towards him and Mike took off towards the door. He reached it in two bounds and threw it open.  
  
"SULLEY!" He yelled the, man had grabbed his arm and was pulling him, but Mike had a death grip on the doorknob. Sulley was across the room at the desk filling some paper work, when he herd his friend yelling for help, he turned around and ran at the door, hoping to catch Mike.  
  
"Mike! Hold on!" Sulley was half way across the room.  
  
"I'm trying!" He called back he was loosing his grip he could feel his sweaty palms begin to slip and then the man gave a final strong tug and he lost his grip, he was thrown into a sac and he knew no more.  
  
"MIKE!" Sulley yelled in raw and uncontrolled fury, he looked up in horror as the man, gazed up at him in a lazy motion, he had this grin on his face that would haunt his nightmares long after this ordeal was over, then the man shut the door. And Sulley ran right into it, when he clawed at the door he tried to turn the knob, but it wouldn't budge, and that could only mean one thing, something on the other side of the door had been changed.  
  
**In the human world**  
  
After Tac had shut the door he quickly snapped off the doorknob with an upward thrust of his palm. Grinning wildly he threw the sac over his shoulder. He jumped out of the window the weight of 'Mike' as the other creature 'Sulley' had called him. He had it all planned, his private jet would fly him to Louisiana, New Orleans, in the morning, and he'd meet his brother at the airport, and they'd plan from then on at one of the hotels. He had an idea of what to do. First he'd go to this woman's bar, and gain, her trust, so that he'd be let into her house. There he'd scope the premises so that they could decide what to do. If the woman Aahz, and her reptilian friend or pet or whatever got a little hot headed well; he patted the sac, that's where this guy would come in.  
  
**Else where in the human world.**  
  
"Hey Lucy, I'm clocking out!" Aahz called to the kitchen where Lucy and Julius where cleaning up. "Lock up when yall are through!" She hung up here apron deemed 'slave collar'.  
  
"Why is it," Monk said looking up at her through his hood, "That you leave them with all the work?"  
  
"Why is it," Aahz repeated in the same tone, "That you are still here mooching free drinks? Your done with the paper work."  
  
"Our Lord works in mysterious ways. But you are right of course I really must be going." He got up bowed slightly and preceded out the front door; the bell gave a little twinkle as he left.  
  
"What is with that guy?" Randall asked as he and Aahz left a few minutes later, after they said their goodbyes to the pair in the kitchen.  
  
"I told you, I don't know. He hasn't told me and it is none of my business." She pulled out her keys and unlocked the doors to her car with a little beep from the electronic locks.  
  
"Don't you wonder though?" He asked shacking his head in mild frustration as he got into the car.  
  
"Oh yes, but" She twisted the keys causing the engine to start up. "he'll tell me when he wants to and not before. He has been a good guy for as long as I've known him, and has shown me no reason not to trust him."  
  
"That can be deceiving." Randall muttered under his breath.  
  
"Huh, sorry didn't catch that." She fiddled with the radio dial with the hope to find a good song, and she did before Randall could give her a cock and bull line she had cracked up the volume on her stereo and took off. There was a man's voice coming over from the speakers,  
  
"Well this is DJ Johan here for your entertainment and here it is-Banditos by the Refreshments."  
  
"Wha-" Randall began but Aahz quickly shushed him, and the music began.  
  
Just how far down do you want to go  
  
We can talk it out over a cup of joe  
  
And you can look deep in my eyes  
  
Like I was a super-model  
  
Uh-huh  
  
It's just you and me baby  
  
No one else we can trust  
  
We'll say nothin to no one  
  
No-how or we'll bust  
  
Never crack a smile or flinch or cry  
  
For nobody  
  
Uh-uh  
  
So give you ID card to the border guard  
  
Your alias says you're Captain John Luc Picard  
  
Of the United Federation of Planets  
  
Cause they won't speak English any ways  
  
Randall didn't have the slightest clue what the United Federation of planets was but Aahz seemed to be having a great time singing along with it, she didn't have a bad voice but it was not something to write home about.  
  
Everybody knows that the world is full of stupid people  
  
So meet me at the mission at midnight  
  
We'll divvy up there  
  
Everybody knows that the world is full of stupid people  
  
But I got the pistol  
  
So I get the Pesos  
  
That seems fair  
  
We'll put the sugar in the tank of the sheriff's car  
  
We'll slash the deputy's tires  
  
They won't get very far  
  
When they finally get the word that there's been a hold-up  
  
Uh-uh  
  
Everybody knows that the world is full of stupid people  
  
So meet me at the mission at midnight  
  
We'll divvy up there  
  
Everybody knows that the world is full of stupid people  
  
So I got the pistol  
  
So I get the Pesos  
  
That seems fair That seems fair  
  
"Ah, I love that song." Aahz twisted the knob again so the Randall couldn't even hear the music she might have even turned it off. "What's the matter with you look like you just got the shock-BUNNY!!"  
  
Randall was thrown to the right side of the car and his head banged painfully off of the car door, as Aahz swerved the car to avoid hitting a rabbit of all things. After the rabbit was safely out of harms way Aahz got back into her lane.  
  
"What the heck did you do that for!" Randall roared and grasped his head in pain.  
  
"Oh, Rand I'm sorry, you should have been wearing your seat belt though. Is you head hurt, well anymore than it already is?"  
  
"I'll tell you when I remember who I am." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Well when you do." Aahz said smiling. "I'll tell you my idea to get you home."  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long, and that this is kind of short but my computer has been acting screwy and I just got off spring break, I was away from my computer so I could fix it. Oh and an inside joke, to my friend "That's the only expression he gets!" R&R! 


	8. Covered

Dèjá vu  
  
Disclaimer: Can't touch this! Nan na na na na na!  
  
A/N: Ok sorry I haven't updated in a while but my parents where on a cruise and I had to stay with a family friend for the week and **gasp** she didn't have a computer I could use! **Sob sob**  
  
Chapter eight, Covered  
  
"So that's your plan?" Randall asked looking skeptically at Aahz.  
  
"Yep," She chirped happily as she pulled into her driveway, "Aint I a genius?" They got out of the car and sauntered over to her garage door, it was a counter weight because she never got around to installing that electric motor she bought a year ago. She slide her fingers under the small space between the door and the concrete and heaved, the door slide open reveling more clutter than a flea market. Tables and shelves laden with unused tools, bags of cloths meant for the Good Will, a two lawn mowers both push and ride, an old motorcycle that had seen better days, in the corner there were a boxes labeled X-mas decorations, electric motor fix- making your life just that mush easier--, and other odds and ends. But that was not what grabbed Randall's attention, no it was the back wall, there was a workbench, also full of clutter, but beside that there where doors, a lot of doors at least fifty, all shapes, sizes, and colors.  
  
"I figure," Aahz began, resting her elbow on the nearest box. "That you can build a door way here, so we must be able to build one there."  
  
"You know," He said swiveling his eyes up to look at her. "That just might work, except for one minor flaw."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"I don't have the slightest clue how to build a door station!" He shouted and marched out of the garage.  
  
"Geez! Touchy!" Aahz said out of the coroner of her mouth. "I knew my plan was too perfect." She slammed the garage door down and stomped out to the back yard to feed Louis. She ideally thought of letting her dog on Randall, maybe that would lighten his disposition.  
  
**At the computer café**  
  
Monk sat calmly sipping a cup of coffee trying to clear the cobwebs from his head. Something had been nagging him all day, something about that Adam Chavis, he couldn't quite place it, but there was something, wrong with that man, no that wasn't the word, un-holy, yes that would do. There was something un-holy about him. Something that dripped in a danger that was just past those blue eyes. He had come to this computer café to find out. The first thing he had done was order strong black coffee, he winced at the taste, and then he had signed up for one of the computers. The one in the corner with the leather chair, that way no one could se him. He typed in ADAM CHAVIS on his search engine. He drummed his fingers, and sipped the coffee again as he waited for it to come through. When it did, all that came up was police reports. He clicked the first one. Name: Adam Chavis, it read, D.O.B 01/25/1975 Eyes: Blue Hair: Blond Ht: 5'11 WT: 184 Blood type: A+, Monk read this quickly and scrolled down the page mumbling and then he stopped, he had found what he was looking for. Adam Chavis: Accused of murder, abuse, and the possible rape to one Susan Black of Oklahoma age 19. Adam was found innocent when his brother, Tac Chavis, had confirmed his alibi; there was no DNA evidence against Mr. Adam Chavis. He was released. That was all that Monk needed he quickly printed the page, and then typed in a new search. TAC CHAVIS. They're where a few hits for TAC Inc. but Monk wanted more personal information. He typed in a new search, and got one hit, a police report Tac Chavis, he clicked it, and the screen went blank, nothing dramatic, just blank, like some invisible hand had pressed the off button.  
  
"What?" he mumbled and got up, all the other computers had gone blank too he noticed, the entire inhabitants of the café where pressing the on buttons again, and the computers seemed to be coming back on just fine. Who ever this Tac person was, he had done something bad, and had covered his tracks well. Monk grabbed the page he had printed and looked at it. This wasn't the page he had seen this was just a bunch of gibberish, the first line was all symbols, !@%*&^*&()_+^$@, and so on. He had covered his tracks well. Monk crumpled the paper up and walked out the door.  
  
**Back with Aahz**  
  
"Ok you can sleep on the couch tonight." Aahz said as she reached up to tug at the stubborn blanket at the top of her linen closet. She set up a makeshift bed on her couch. "I got some movies you can watch and there is food in the kitchen so, help yourself. Now I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to bed. We have to open early tomorrow, on Sunday's we have live entertainment." She smiled and walked into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Randall was about to object on having to sleep on the couch but he thought better of it. Defeated he stalked towards the TV. He scanned the woman's collection of DVDs, which ranged from Beauty and the Beast to Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. He picked up the remote, and looked at it. It was strange the similarities between the human and monster world, so many things where alike, and an only a few things where different because of the modifications that had to be made, for the different sizes that came with monsters. He clicked the power button and scanned channels; he finally stopped at the History channel.  
  
"The history of the Roman Empire from Romacles to Cesar all in the next four hour special on the history channel."  
  
Well this was new, he settled himself on the couch and struggled to get comfortable on a piece of furniture made for a different species. Finally finding a good spot he focused on the television and was lost in the voice that explained Roman history, all his troubles forgotten.  
  
A/N: Sorry the next chapter will be a lot longer I promise. It's just that I have good ideas for later on I just have to get through those short but necessary parts. Stick with me! R&R! 


End file.
